This invention relates to drums and more specifically to snare drums. Drums have been in existence for many centuries and generally consist of one or two membranes or skins stretched across the face of a shell. The shells, indeed drums, are made in a multitude of shapes, materials and fastening devices. Drum types include kettle drums, tom toms, snare and others. Historically none of the drum types except the kettle drum could be given a definitive or definite pitch. This has been the result of irregularities of the partials above the fundamental. The irregularities of the partials may result from shell imperfections and/or lack of uniformities of material and the thickness of the shell and/or skin and the fastening methods.
Some drums have strings across the snare head which pick-up the resonant vibrations of the batter head or struck head sharpening the sound and giving a rattling timber sound.